Trust
by ADemonNamedGrace
Summary: Red X thinks Robin doesn't trust him. Robin thinks Red X has a weird definition of trust. They work it out. (Warnings for a very brief mention of rape.)


Robin was standing at his mirror, trying to comb a stubborn knot out of his hair, when a familiar buzz and crackle sounded behind him. He set his mouth into a hard line, deliberately not looking. Red X had zapped himself into the room, standing in front of Robin's bedside table, watching him. "You know I fucking hate when you do that." Robin snapped. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Red's reflection flinch. He only cursed when he was seriously angry (or when he was getting screwed into the mattress). Finally pulling the knot free, Robin tossed the comb onto his dresser next to his discarded gloves, and turned, stalking over to his window. Still not facing Red X. He was still pissed, and wasn't in the mood to kiss and make up.

"Kid." Red X started, and Robin cut him with a wordless snarl. _Really? Really? The bastard's gonna keep the voice scrambler switched on? He had the nerve to demand more trust, and he's coming here in the damn mask? Fuck him._ Robin turned his head to glare.Red X, irritatingly perceptive as ever, figured out his mistake, and took a second to peel his mask off. He ran a hand through his curls, fluffing them up and shaking them out. He dropped the mask on Robin's bed, and flashed him a smile. "Better?" He asked gently.

By way of answer, Robin turned back to the window and glared out over the city. The sun was setting, now just a red sliver peeking over the horizon. He could vaguely make out Red X's reflection padding over to him. "Don't touch me." Robin said, sensing that Red was reaching out to embrace him. He knew what Red's plan was: hold him close, kiss him hard, shower him in 'come on sexy's and 'please kid I'm sorry's and 'you're so cute when you're mad I can't resist's, until Robin caved and they ended up in bed. Then, things would be fine for a while, until Red X started asking for more without offering the same, and the cycle started again. "I'm not in the mood." Robin added, crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to hug himself. He wasn't just pissed anymore: he was upset, and hurt, and Red X being here, standing so close, was making it worse.

"I'm sorry." Red X said, his voice practically a mumble. "I acted like a jerk, and then I was upset, so I got nasty. I didn't mean to—I didn't mean what I said."

"But you said it."

"Yeah. I did. And that was awful of me. I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth." Robin blew out a hard breath. Okay. Red X had looked horrified after he'd called Robin 'a selfish loner freak' and he'd called after him when Robin had turned and stalked off. And he'd tried to reach Robin by phone several times in the following two days. "You're not selfish." Red X continued. "You're, guarded. Cautious. That's totally different. And you're not a freak, kid. Of course you're not. I'm so fucking sorry, that's the worst thing I've ever said."

Robin finally turned to look at him, and leaned back, bracing his shoulders against the wall. Red X had his hands clasped behind his back, and was looking carefully at Robin's feet. It was hard to stay mad at a face that pretty. But he'd damn well try. Black curls, dark amber skin, and beautiful eyes didn't give you an excuse being a complete dick. "Why do you even care what's in that stupid case?" He asked.

"…Don't know." Red X admitted, flicking his eyes up to meet Robin's. The right was blue, and the left was a dark brown. "I just, I mean, I almost died trying to get it—" Robin bristled at the memory, and Red X cringed. "I don't know." He repeated, and took a tentative step forward. "It's important to you. I got curious. And, I really hate it when you shut me out."

"I've shown you my face." Robin said. "I've taken off my mask and let you see me. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? How much trust that took?" Robin reached up, and pulled his mask off. Still glaring at Red, he dropped it to floor. "You call this 'shutting you out'? You're in first person, in a long time, that I've let in!"

"I know, Jesus, kid, that's what I was trying to say!" Red X said desperately. "You, you've told me things you've never told anyone else. You've shared so much with me, and trusted me with more that I could hope for, and I got selfish. You—" He looked back at the floor.

"No, you fucking look at me." Robin snapped.

Red X looked up, and stepped closer still, reaching out. Robin let him wrap his hands around Robin's biceps, thumbs stroking lightly. "You described your rape to me." Red X continued softly. "You felt like you had to tell someone, and you trusted _me_ with it." Robin swallowed hard. His throat felt tight all of a sudden as he remembered that night, that conversation. How Red X had held him, kissed his hair, listened silently and had just _been there_. "And I'm a complete idiot for not realizing the magnitude of that." Red X finished, and ducked his head to kiss Robin's forehead.

Robin let him, but his didn't un-cross his arms, and made no move to shuffle closer. He was still hurt, and wasn't sure he was ready to forgive. But, Red X's lips were so damn warm, and he did seem genuinely sorry. "You're not going to interrogate me about things I'm keeping private?" He asked, keeping his eyes trained on the door over Red's shoulder.

"No. I won't." Red X promised. "You'll tell me about the case, and why you left Gotham, and all the rest, when and if you feel like telling me. I don't need to know all that shit to be with you." He pressed another kiss to Robin's forehead. "I know everything I need to know, and then some."

"You swear?"

"You want me to get down on my knees and grovel?" Red X muttered, but there was a smile in his voice. "Because I will." He added.

Robin tried, and failed, to swallow a giggle. "Okay." He said, and let his arms fall open. He reached out to slide his arms around Red X's torso and drag him into a proper hug. "Okay." He buried his face in Red X's neck, his skin brushing the rough Kevlar as Red X held him.

"Are we good?" Red murmured, running one hand up and down Robin's back, while the other cupped the back of his neck.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Make up sex? Or am I grounded?" Red X asked, nosing through Robin's hair.

"Team's home. You know how loud you get." Robin reminded him.

Red X chuckled. "Okay, I know we agreed telling them would be a stupid idea, but they're gonna find out." He had a point. "And what if I promise to be _reaaal _quiet?"

Robin snorted. "You? Quiet?" Red X slid his hand up into Robin's hair, coaxing him to lift his head and met his eyes.

"Admit it: you love that I'm so noisy." Red X said, before pulling Robin up into a kiss. Slow and sweet, just a bit of tongue, and now and then he'd give Robin's lower lip a hard nip. Robin tried his hardest not to melt when Red pressed him back against the window and pinned him in place. "Got such a pretty mouth." Red X murmured against his lips, before kissing him again, harder and deeper. "Beautiful boy." He breathed, and slipped his tongue between Robin's parted lips, claiming his mouth.

Robin whimpered, scrabbling at Red's back. Oh, god, fuck, why had he said no to the make-up sex again? Red X pulled back and turned his attention to Robin's jaw and neck. "Love when you whine for me…"

"R-red, stop, you're getting me all—"

"Getting you hot and bothered, kid?" Red X growled, and paused to suck a hickey just above Robin's collar. "Want me bad?"

Robin spread his legs, and Red X took the invitation, shoving his way in between Robin's thighs. "You—FUCK—you think you could really be quiet?" Robin panted, as Red X lazily humped against him. "I, shit, I missed you, please, I—"

Red kissed him again, silencing him, and Robin shuddered when Red moaned against his lips. "Yeah, sexy, I think I can keep it down." He said, his voice rough and low with hunger. Red's hands, his wonderful hands, made quick work of Robin's buttons and his shirt fell to the ground.

Red X was always talkative during sex. While Robin swore and moaned and, sometimes, begged, Red X never shut up. It started out with an endless stream of praise and compliments and dirty talk, which was getting better and better as they went along, but it steadily grew into desperate shouts and deep, needy groans. Robin loved it, but it wasn't ideal for keeping the affair a secret.

Red dragged Robin away from the window and half carried him back to the bed. He fell backwards onto the mattress, Robin landing on top on him. He sat up, straddling Red X's waist, and took a second to look down at him. "You want me on top?" He asked, running his hands over Red's chest.

"You know I love watching you ride me." Red X replied, reaching out to get Robin's belt off. "Come on, kid, need you naked you this."

Robin cooperated, squirming his boots off, and started grappling with Red's belt. "You want me to call you Sir?"

Red X groaned again. "God, Robin, don't say things like that. It's just not fair." Their belts were tossed aside, and Robin rolled off to let Red get undressed. He was digging his bedside drawer for the lube when Red X said, "And no, by the way."

Robin looked back. "Huh?"

"I don't want you calling me 'Sir' this time." Red X said, as he kicked his pants off, stripped down to his briefs. "I want you to call me Xavier."

Robin stared. "Why…why would I call you that?" He asked dumbly.

Red X flashed a grin. "Oh. You know. Cuz that's my name."

Robin's hand found the lube and he tackled Xavier to the mattress, smothering him in kisses.


End file.
